Reincarnation
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: [Searching For David's Heart] Darcy Deeton told herself 5 years ago she'd be over David. But when she meets a guy, claiming to be David, you cannot be so sure... [on potetntially permanent hiatus]


Heyy guys, Gigglygal here. I recently read a book called Searching For David's Heart, a heart-warming story. I will write the introduction (a brief summary of Searching For David's Heart to get people who haven't read the story up to speed.) and the first chapter on the same Chappie because the intro is short. Read and Review please.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't write Searching For David's Heart, so I don't own it.  
  
Reincarnation  
  
Intro To Reincarnation: Summary of Searching For David's Heart  
  
Life in Darcy's house was never easy. Money was short, and her parents fought over racism (Darcy's dad lost a HUGE promotion to a black guy, now he curses of blacks). Darcy is really quiet and reserved, but its nothing like that with her brother David. That is, until David gets a girlfriend. Jayne Evans, the girl he loves. Darcy hates her guts, mainly because David spends all of his time with the J-Word (Jayne!). On Darcy's birthday, Jayne crashes her party. David gives her a beautiful necklace, but he gave Jayne the exact same necklace. After spying on them at the park, Darcy finds out that the necklace was Jayne's idea. Hurt and humiliated, she starts fighting with her brother. Eventually, Darcy runs away. David runs after her and is hit by a car. He was in a coma, with a respirator keeping him alive. After a week, the plug was pulled. David Deeton, Appleton High School's star halfback, was dead. Darcy is sure that his death is entirely her fault.  
  
A week later, they decide to give David's heart for transplant. When Darcy gets to her senses, she realizes that even if David's heart is pumping in someone else's body, in a way her brother is still alive. With her best friend (boy) Sam, Darcy goes from her hometown in Green Bay to Miami, Florida.  
  
Sam and Darcy journey is exciting and they go more than 1000 miles, ditching cops and using alias to get to Winston Pawling, the boy with David's heart. When they find Winston, they realize he is black. They meet his family and blurt out who they are. [Somewhat pointless info: Winston has a big-framed picture of David in his treehouse, a tribute to the 18- year-old senior who saved his life.] When they come home, Darcy introduces Winston's family to her own. All her father would say to Winston was "Thank you, god, thank you." He wasn't a bad guy after all. At the end of the book, the spirit of David tells Darcy that he forgives her. Ow...how sweet.  
  
Chappie 1  
  
Darcy's POV  
  
It's been five years since David died. I still talk to David every night, and I call Winston every Sunday and email him often. Basically, my life has come back to normal. Sam isn't grounded anymore, he was basically grounded for a month (his parents are so nice...not as nice as mine!) and I was able to get off easy. My parents said that I followed my heart and I pursued my dream.  
  
As for Jayne (I no long call her the J-Word), I haven't spoken to her since David's death. Once I saw her while my mom and me were grocery shopping, but of course she gave me the cruelest look anyone could give you. I shot her an even worse one. I know she hates me, but she is living her own life, without David.  
  
I never regretted my journey to find Winston. I learned valuable lessons about life and myself.  
  
I also cracked racism out of my dad. He has decided to stop moping around and got a job and is doing quite well.  
  
Meemaw died a few weeks after I got back from Miami. Also, I'm on book 73 on Meemaw's reading list. It is The Giver. It is beyond good, not to mention the greatness of the other 72.  
  
You know how I always wanted that computer...I finally got it! I was 15, but it was worth every second. I love to chat with my friends (I am much more social) and to write stories on http:www.fanfiction.net and http:www.fictionpress.com.  
  
I think that David's death made me stronger in all ways. He taught me so much, and still does every night at 10 PM. I learned to swim at 14! I now like to water-ski, tube, kneeboard, and wakeboard. David has brought me another day, 10 PM is my favorite time of day. David showed me more than a person with 20/20 vision could ever start to see. His death opened my eyes to reveal what I had missed. Sure, I wish that God could reincarnate David and bring him back. That would be the greatest thing. Sometimes I feel guilty that I now have the money and presents that I desired when I was thirteen, five years ago, when David died on my birthday. (He was on his respirator, but he wasn't breathing and there was no brainwave activity. Basically, he was more dead than alive.) I wish that I was nicer to Jayne, but David blamed himself for that. He explained that he got out of control with Jayne and replaced me with her. It was like David was to put on of Jayne and I on a poster. He put me on first, but ripped me in half because he realized that that was Jayne's spot.  
  
Bullies no longer scare me, partially because most of them failed out of school. I am in AP English, and am doing well in all subjects. I did well on my SATs, and I'm going to this great local college. I am going to major in writing and become an author. David agrees that it's a good idea. Luckily, I can live at home!  
  
Well, I have to go to the bar to meet a friend of mine. It's kinda important. (FYI: The drinking age is now 18, the same age as Darcy.)  
  
Normal POV  
  
Darcy Deeton picked up her bags and headed into her new car, still containing the new car smell. Darcy loved it. She fastened her seatbelt and headed to the bar, with the top down and her hair playing in the wind. 'Darcy, remember not to get drunk.' Darcy reminded herself.  
  
Flashback  
Darcy chugged her shot glass, her third one (not good!) and good on the dance floor and started dirty dancing with some guy. Luckily, the alcohol wore off before they got TOO physical.  
End Flashback  
  
Darcy cringed at the memory. She almost lost her virginity to a stranger [Darcy is still a virgin] and vowed to save it until marriage. She will not get drunk again.  
  
She pulled up to the parking lot and parked her car. She spotted Sam by the door. "HI!" Darcy yelled, coming towards her long time best friend. She hugged him.  
  
"Darce...you're choking me..." Sam said breathlessly. Darcy's cheeks turned pink.  
  
"Sorry Sam." She said, the two walking into the bar.  
  
Ok, I know that was short but I think it was long enough (1000 words is enough...right?) and I am too lazy. Plus, what I want to write will be too rushed if it's this chapter. Keep reading!!! Thanks!!! RR please!!! 


End file.
